


This is Halloween ( if Andrew can be convinced).

by yoongleboongle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Fluff, Halloween, I love Nicky :((((((, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, and him wanting a family, this is mostly about Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongleboongle/pseuds/yoongleboongle
Summary: Nicky loves Halloween and he will force Andrew and Neil to enjoy it together , even if it kills him (but he hopes not).A fic where Nicky reminisces on the importance of family through his favourite seasonal holiday.





	This is Halloween ( if Andrew can be convinced).

**Author's Note:**

> lol so its the middle of Summer and nowhere near Halloween but i WANT IT TO BE AUTUMN SO BAD. So here have my self indulgent Halloween fic. Andrew could be kinda OCC because this is my first time ever trying to write his character and boi is it hard, please don't hesitate to tell me if he's a little off.
> 
> I'm really not very happy with this but I'm trying to just post stuff when I've finished it instead of giving up on stuff. I may possibly make this into a series of Nicky realising how much Andrew and Neil actually do like eachother (LOVE EACHOTHER) but I'm unsure right now. 
> 
> Anyway I'm unhappy with this but hopefully someone actually reads it and doesn't want to burn it like I want to !!
> 
> (I havent't even proof read this woops ).

Halloween was arguably Nicky’s favourite holiday of the entire year. Christmas and Thanksgiving had their own special place in his heart, but the gimmicky parties and excessive alcohol that came with Halloween had the most appeal.

Growing up around his parents meant a complete disregard for Halloween (“Halloween isn’t a Christian festival Nicky,”), and if he’d gone to a party and got drunk he’d get a brutal slap around the cheek. All the reasons he loved Halloween would be branded as sin by his parents, and maybe that’s why, as an adult, he loved it more than anything else. It was a chance to shove it all back in their faces, now that he finally had the courage for it. 

He remembered the first time he’d actually properly celebrated it, in Germany with Erik and his family. They’d just had chocolate and a binge watch of horror movies, but it was more than he’d ever had before. On that night, with the glow of static blue on Erik’s face and the smidge of brown on the corner of his life, Nicky had finally understood what being in love with someone meant. It wasn’t a slap in the face, it was warmth and celebration and laughter. 

That was the real reason he loved Halloween so much. 

When he’d first found at Neil and Andrew had something more than the sworn enemies relationship he’d previously thought, he couldn’t understand what their relationship even was. For him, love and being with someone was sweet and warm, and the way they both treated each other was anything but. He’d snooped on them a couple times (risking life and limb if Andrew had noticed) but they spoke to eachother with ‘I hate you’s’ and ‘idiots’ that seemed more hostile than romantic. 

He hoped the Halloween holiday would make him understand more. He’d planned a Halloween party for all the Foxes, and prayed on Neil’s lack of understanding that Halloween meant dressing up, in order to convince Andrew to come too. That, at least, was one of the only things that made Nicky believe their relationship wasn’t just completely made up, the fact that Andrew would agree to do most things that Neil asked for.  
A couple days later was when Nicky decided to check up on Neil,

He was in the kitchen, making two cups of coffee and looking two minutes from falling asleep. 

“Hey, did you ask Andrew yet about the party?”

Even though he’d been facing away, Nicky’s voice didn’t startle him at all, probably because Nicky was one of the most obvious people on the planet. 

“Yes.” Neil stated, seemingly not elaborating as he continued to stare at the coffee maker in concentration. 

“And…?” Nicky probed , “What did he say?” 

“He said ‘fine’, but he refuses to wear the costume.” 

“C’mon, you’d make the perfect Harley Quinn and the Joker,” Nicky whined. He’d ordered that costume specifically for them, finding a male Harley Quinn outfit had been a challenge. 

“He said he’s going to murder you for the suggestion.” 

Cousin love. Seriously. 

“Okay, I have backup outfits,” Nicky said, running into his dorm room and back out with the outfits, Neil staring at him sceptically. 

“Prison outfits? Really?” Neil asked, “He’s never gonna’ agree to wear that.”

“But Neil please! Work your magic or something, Halloween is the most important holiday of the year and you have to put your all into it!”

Neil sighed. He had no Halloween spirit, honestly. 

“If Andrew tries to murder you, I’m not taking the blame.” 

Nicky was fine with that, Andrew would murder him at one point or another, it was more of a ‘when will he do it’ than ‘will he do it’. 

Later on.

“Are you….?” Kevin asked, “Wearing matching prison outfits?”

“Kevin,” Andrew warned, “Get in the car,”

“I just, how?” Kevin stared in disbelief, staring at both Neil and Andrew with disbelieving looks. Nicky just smiled smugly, happy his Halloween plans were coming together perfectly (even though he would have much preferred Harley and the Joker). Too bad Andrew wouldn’t agree to the pink in his hair or the makeup. Nicky thought it would have been perfect. 

The drive to Eden’s was dull. Allison, Dan, Renee and Matt had come in Matt’s car, which meant an unfortunate lack of talking, and instead a grumpy Aaron with a pathetic costume of fake blood and plastic vampire teeth. He was just mad Katelyn couldn’t come. 

“Aaron, couldn’t you have tried harder for your costume? Look at Andrew, he looks great. You need the festive spirit.” 

“Shut up Nicky.” Andrew and Aaron said in unison.

Nicky sighed. 

Eden’s Twilight had been decked out completely for Halloween. Big ghost balloons, green and orange shots, pumpkins on the bar with the customary salted nuts (which Nicky still wouldn’t touch, Halloween be damned). The best part was Andrew and Neil. He’d picked out the stereotypical white and black striped outfits (they’d come with handcuffs too, but Nicky had decided to keep those for himself).

Nicky’s own costume was laughable, but he wore it with confidence. 

“Nicky are you dressed as a fucking minion right now?” Aaron had growled. The haters, always bringing him down. 

They’d been mostly quiet all night (other than jests at his costume) except for the slightly tipsy shouts from Allison, “I love it! Nicky how did you manage to get them in these!”, Nicky only replying with a sly wink and a grabby hand towards her platter of shots, nodding to himself at his genius idea. The irony wasn’t lost on them all, they’d both nearly been in prison.

Everyone else had stayed mostly quiet, Dan and Matt were sending Neil adoring looks (Nicky could swear they wanted to adopt him or something), and Aaron was in his customary ‘I hate the entire world’ mood.

But Nicky was happy. Maybe Erik couldn’t be here, but Halloween had become more about a sense of family to him, and Neil had been the one to pull the Foxes together into something that resembled one. He would always be grateful.

Andrew had just gone to the bar, so Nicky sprawled himself out on the booth next to Neil (he may have been slightly intoxicated and therefore not worried about his impending death by Andrew).

“I’m really happy y’know,” Nicky slurred, looking up at Neil, “I’m really glad you brought us all together like this,”

“I really didn’t do that much-“

“No. You did and I’m grateful. Before this I was trying to string my cousins together into a family. I love them, but it was difficult, and I was struggling.”

“It’s nothing,” Neil protested. 

“No, it was and I have to thank you. And I’m sorry, about that first night at Eden’s, I regret it.”

“Its fine, if I blamed you I would have to blame Andrew too, and I don’t.”

“Blame me for what?” Andrew pushed Nicky back from Neil with one hand, slotting himself between them and placing the drinks on the table. Nicky hadn’t really noticed it before, but the way Andrew protectively looked at Neil was the same way Erik looked at him, albeit more stubbornly and subtly. 

“Nothing,” Neil said, a faint smile on his face. Nicky couldn’t help but smile too. He got it now. He’d compared their relationship to a typical one for so long, and doubted that they even had feelings for each other, but it was obvious in the subtle tilt of Neil’s mouth and the protective way Andrew curved around Neil. In the way he would do what Neil asked, only because Neil actually asked, Neil actually cared about his answer. 

Nicky slipped away from the booth, finally understanding. This would be another Halloween to add to his favourites, even if he’d only had two so far. He was so thankful for family, and the Foxes were finally coming together as one, albeit dysfunctional. 

Halloween was unarguably Nicky’s favourite holiday.


End file.
